


Agreeing to an Honest Try

by Centeris2



Series: Poly Pile [3]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Rated teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Rebecca does not take the news of Justin telling Connie secrets well. Justin convinces Rebecca to be totally honest, and it all works out.





	Agreeing to an Honest Try

“You told Connie WHAT!?” Rebecca hissed, grabbing Justin and hiding them behind a tree in Hollow Woods so she could scold him privately.

“It’s okay! We’re all becoming friends! And Tor told me that he and Connie are getting off to a good start as well!”

“Sweet fuck, Justin, there is a reason I’m keeping people out of the loop!” Rebecca groaned, rubbing her face. This couldn’t be happening.

“You’re the one who hates secrets, and since I told him the druids can’t be mad-”

“I don’t care about the druids! Connie is part of GED! If GED figures out we’re friends Connie could be in serious trouble!” Rebecca tried to explain.

“But we haven’t seen Kembell in ages, isn’t he practically in disgrace?” Justin asked, confused.

“This isn’t about Kembell. Well it partially is but, ugh. Justin,” Rebecca sighed and took him by the shoulders to implore the seriousness of what she was going to tell him next, “Herman had me infiltrate GED as Ms. Drake’s personal assistant. Turns out Ms. Drake expects sex from her assistants.”

“You’ve been sleeping with-”

“Yes. It keeps me close to her so I can keep sabotaging GED activity as well as monitoring their movements. Downside is I think she is getting possessive of me, so if she finds out I’m possibly involved with someone, especially someone in GED that she can get to…”

“Yeah, I see the problem. Well I didn’t know! You didn’t tell me! This is why secrets cause problems!” Justin pointed out, annoyed by her hypocrisy.

“Justin…” she muttered and sighed.

“I don’t know what to do,” she admitted, “I don’t want to hide the truth but if GED does something to Connie and he tells them about the druids and everything else, that makes him a target for Dark Core and the Druids to find out what he knows and to get to me. To us.”

“But if you aren’t honest with us how are we supposed to protect ourselves and know what we are getting into with you? Consent and trust is so important to you, how can we work if you don’t let us make informed decisions,” Justin prodded, making Rebecca feel worse.

“Justin, this isn’t baggage or secrets like I have a kid somewhere, this could get you guys killed!”

“So you’d just risk our lives by keeping us in the dark? If GED or Dark Core or the Druids or whoever find out they’re not going to care if we know what is going on or not, they’ll assume we have some information or leverage to use,” Justin pointed out, Rebecca sighing and sitting down against the tree.

“Fuck. You’re right. I just… ugh. So should I stay away from you guys? Being near me puts you all in danger from so many different enemies,” Rebecca asked, Justin smacking his forehead.

“Stop thinking about yourself!” Justin cried in frustration, Rebecca looking up at him in bewilderment.

“You keep acting like you have to make all the decisions yourself. You don’t. And you sure as hell don’t have the right to make decisions for the rest of us,” Justin said with his arms crossed, Rebecca looking away in guilt.

“Knowing everything… the druids, the war, seducing Ms. Drake… I’m… Justin? The druids aren’t training me, so I’m getting magical training from other people, like Ydris and Pi, and the alchemist Frederik, even Jessica has offered to train me,” Rebecca started spilling the secrets.

“Jessica?” Justin muttered in shock.

“Dark Core knows about my falling out with the druids, I’m not sure how, but Jessica is hoping to take advantage of it and get me on her side.”

“You can’t trust Dark Core!”

“Jessica doesn’t want me to join Dark Core, she wants to overthrow Sands and take control of it herself, she’s hoping I’ll help her if she trains me. I figure if I can throw Dark Core into chaos due to a coup that’ll buy us more time. At the very least I’ve learned a lot about magic from her, more than the druids taught me,” Rebecca explained, Justin sitting next to her on the ground.

“But it’s Jessica, she’ll only use you!” Justin protested.

“I know that, she made that clear.” 

“And if the druids find out that your fraternizing with Dark Core?” Justin asked.

“They already don’t trust me, and they already said they won’t teach me. But you know I need training, you’ve seen what I can do. I need to learn more so I can control it, and so I don’t have to use such drastic measures again. The Keepers won’t teach me, what else am I supposed to do? The Keepers don’t trust the witches or Ydris, or anyone who isn’t one of them, so they’re going to be pissed with me anyway,” Rebecca pointed out.

“But… Jessica?” Justin asked with a wince.

“She… she’s hurting, and angry,” Rebecca began to explain, recalling her encounter with Jessica that led up to their training agreement. “She’s furious at Sands for demoting her from Dark Princess to Dark Rider. I’m not sure of the details but she made it clear that she no longer had the same power as a general and the Dark Princess, and she wanted it back. She also acknowledged that their plan was going to fail. Well, Mr. Sands’ plan is going to fail. Between a failure of a plan, Sands being too cozy in his position, and Jessica’s demotion, I think she’s got about as much faith in Dark Core as I have in the druids.” 

Rebecca turned and looked at Justin seriously before she finished, “the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Jessica’s priorities isn’t getting rid of the druids or unleashing Garnok, it’s getting Sands out of the way and putting herself on top. Sands won’t go without a fight, and while they’re fighting we can work on saving the world while they are distracted and weaker.”

“You really think you can trust Jessica?” Justin asked, unsure.

“Personally? No. But I do trust her fury and insult to her pride. She won’t let Sands get the glory, she’d probably sabotage the plan herself just to make Sands look bad.”

“She was definitely a prideful snob,” Justin muttered, thinking.

“I know it’s risky, but I’m already seducing Ms. Drake and involved in a magic war. I’m liable to get shot any day now,” Rebecca chuckled darkly. At least being dead would let her rest. 

“So, knowing all that, still interested?” Rebecca asked brightly, expecting a rejection.

“So… about Ms. Drake… like… what do you guys…?” Justin asked, blushing but curious.

“Oh my god,” Rebecca groaned and rubbed her forehead, “she’s real into power play stuff. BDSM, she much prefers being the dom.”

“Huh, I thought it would be one of those dominant in public but a total submissive type in the bedroom,” Justin admitted.

“She really likes being in control, but, heh,” Rebecca blushed and smirked, “she’s much more vocal when she’s submitting.”

“I don’t need to hear this!” Justin cried, covering his ears.

“You asked!”

“I regret asking!” Justin was glad he got Rebecca to laugh.

“Please don’t tell the others,” Rebecca said after laughing, Justin groaning and about to protest.

“I want to tell them myself. I know you meant well with Connie, but let me tell them this,” Rebecca said, holding out her pinky, “promise?”

Justin rolled his eyes and chuckled, but gave her his pinky in a pinky promise.

“I’ll let you know when I’ve told them all,” Rebecca promised.

 

\---

 

As was to be expected, Connie was shocked and vaguely disgusted by what Rebecca told him.

“Ms. Drake?” Connie mumbled, completely grossed out.

“Yup. I thought I’d just be fetching her coffee, turns out she’s a bit more demanding. But Herman and CHILL want me to stay close to her so I can get information on GED and continue to sabotage their operations,” Rebecca grumbled. In truth she hadn’t mentioned just how much Ms. Drake expected of her, but she also knew that her undercover position was invaluable to CHILL. If it wasn’t her it would be someone else working undercover for CHILL in Ms. Drake’s office.

“Does that make you a spy?” Connie asked after a moment making Rebecca think.

“I... guess? It’s a covert mission, that’s for sure,” Rebecca muttered.

“But, think about it. Now that you know what you’re in for with me, well, you can decide if you want to be involved with me. Or even want to be my friend. Let me know what you decide,” Rebecca said, taking Connie’s hand and squeezing it. She desperately hoped he would still be her friend at least, but the sensible thing would be for him to distance himself.

 

\---

 

Tor, surprisingly, thought the whole thing was exciting. Terrifying, but exciting.

“You’re… not weirded out?” Rebecca asked, confused.

“It’s like you’re a real life spy! I always loved spy movies!” Tor said, squeezing her hand excitedly.

“Yeah except this is real life so the danger is real, and any number of people could come after you and seriously hurt you, even kill you,” she pointed out. 

“Well, yeah, but after your first hundred death threats you kind of stop caring,” Tor shrugged.

“These aren’t death threats,” Rebecca said, trying to make him understand.

“I know,” he promised, smiling gently at her, “I’ve been in my share of fights, most of them weren’t fair. And I’m not just a regular person anymore, if something happens to me millions of people will know within a day. Famous people are watched pretty closely,” Tor said with a bitter smile, for once glad that the constant attention provided a strange sort of protection.

“They don’t care, Dark Core wants to take over the world-”

“But they haven’t shown their hand to the rest of the world, and they won’t do that until they are ready,” he tried to rationalize.

“They got Anne, a world famous dressage rider, at an international dressage competition,” Rebecca pointed out.

“Well, yeah…” Tor didn’t have anything to say to that, “but it’s my decision, isn’t it?” 

“Huh?”

“You told me all this so I could decide, right?”

“Yeah… but… ugh you guys are all such idiots! You should all just immediately ditch me for your own good!”

“Right, yeah, we’re all just going to protect ourselves instead of helping you!” Tor said sarcastically with an eye roll.

“Well you should!”

“You’re trying to save the world, that’s not something you can do on your own. You’re going to need friends to help you stay sane, and if we abandon you when you need something to fight for? We’re pretty shitty friends,” Tor wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a hug, “I don’t want you to forget what you are fighting for.”

Tor wasn’t surprised when Rebecca burst into tears, overwhelmed and so very happy she met him. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his shoulder and neck as she cried in relief, hearing him texting someone.

“I’m letting Justin and Connie know I’m sticking with you,” he let her know. She nodded but said nothing, trying to breath normally as she fought back more tears. The chiming of a new message made Rebecca turn her head a bit, wondering what the others were saying.

“Connie says same,” Tor read to her.

“Really? I… he’s...?” Rebecca didn’t know how to phrase it, she wondered if Connie just meant as friends or as something more. She would have to ask him for details later.

“And Justin agrees,” Tor read when his phone chimed again, “looks like we’re all in this together.”

Rebecca squealed in joy, then broke into giggles as Tor picked her up and swung her around, kissing her and hugging her.


End file.
